Magnetic Love
by Kavalabuza
Summary: With Sly Blue starting to take over him again, Aoba decided to kill himself to stop the people he cares about from being destroyed. But having failed his suicide, Aoba is left in despair as he has one more thing to deal with, which was another secret reason he killed himself. The fact that Noiz doesn't love him back. Or, does he? And what would the other boys think?
1. Chapter 1

Aoba's POV:

Slice…

Fresh, metallic scented blood drips from my sensitive skin, pale with blood loss.

Slice…

I couldn't go on for any longer, it had to be done. Looking down, burgundy blood was pooling around where I sat, on the bathroom floor. Numbness began to speckle around where the cuts were born.

_Forgive me, everyone._ Wait, _Forgive_? Come to think of it, why was I doing this? I remembered.

I had a secret that would change my friendships, my entire life, if the world were to know. _Ha ha ha… You can't get rid of me easily. As soon as you're unconscious, I'll take over, imbecile._

"No, you fucking can't!" I banged my fists on the edge of the sink, and more blood spilled from the fresh openings marked on my now frail body. There were cuts everywhere, made in just thirty minutes. I could hear my breathing ragged with anger and panic. No, it wasn't my fault. It was a _part_ of me. Sly Blue. "As soon as I fucking get rid of this body, you won't have one to use anymore."

In a way, it was mostly a loss for myself, but I could hear that I was winning, when the voice stayed silent for a while. It was as if it was letting me continue. "More importantly, you're merely a part of me." I challenged the other side of my soul. "Even when you're taking over, it's not as though I'm completely gone. I'm just dormant. But once I completely vanish, neither can you exist. If I'm gone…" I breathed out a heavy sigh. I knew it had to be done for the better, even if I wanted to live.

I had all these new friends, our friendship thickened after Platinum Jail. Granny, who loved me with every piece of her heart, even though she was mostly rowdy and grumpy. _I don't want to die. But thanks to you, I have to. Otherwise, _they_ will. No way in hell am I letting that happen,_ _fuck you!_ I screamed in my head, attempting to get at him. Despite the massive heap of blood I just lost - so much that I couldn't stand properly without trembling or falling to my knees - I managed to stay upright.

I still had most control over my body, so he couldn't come and stop me unless I was unconscious. But I couldn't risk it anymore. His presence was getting stronger and more apparent.

Granny told me I was sleep-talking things I had never said before.

Koujaku told me I said some things while I was dazed, that I didn't remember.

Clear told me that sometimes my voice was turning weird, like I was constantly using scrap.

Mink also said there was something off with my voice, and a few times he realized changes in my behavior showed that I had turned into him. Sly Blue.

Noiz… I don't even want to say what the hell happened. He one day stopped challenging me to rhyme games. When I asked him why, he gave me looks as if to say 'you don't remember?' And honestly, I don't know what I did that made him do that. But I think there were some things I did that _he_ remembered while I was just out cold, completely unconscious. But now that I mention Noiz…

No. There was one more reason that made it better if I died. Ever since we all went to platinum jail together, we'd all gotten closer. But I felt there was something about Noiz that I really couldn't let go of. I got to know more about his past, more about the pain he felt with himself, as everyone all opened up to me about their lives. Yet, I felt that he was the one who had gotten closest to me.

Anyways, as I said… I had to die, because sexuality is something you can't change. I can't change my own, nor can I change his. Nor can I change these feelings for him. I can't handle all this anymore.

"You'll vanish with me." I whispered, as I made the final move, of stepping into the bath tub, already filled with water. "You wont…" My vision was getting darker, lids heavier, body lighter. The pain seeped out, dyeing the bath tub water a deep, burgundy. "Hurt anyone…"

A final gasp, as my eyes closed, my chest movements getting shallower with my breathing. "…Anymore."

I'm just taking it all in, all of it happening, into my thoughts, as I'm dying right now. I can feel myself getting…

More…

Tired as…

I think…

So this…

Is death.

* * *

-After some time-

Gasp!

I woke up to the touch of fingers on my hair. It really got in the way sometimes, having such sensitive hair with nerves running through. The touch felt somewhat familiar, as I knew it belonged to someone important. This was the touch of someone whom I had always been thinking about. My breath quickened, knowing that. As my memories placed themselves back in order, and my vision readjusted, I lay in the position I was in.

It felt like I had been suffocated forever, and I had finally gotten my breath back. What was I doing? Who was touching my hair? Where was I?

That was when I remembered. I was trying to kill myself. Why? To stop Sly Blue from taking over me. To keep the ones I loved and care about, safe. Because... A small sadness pooled in my chest as I re-taught myself the last reason. It was more than just a reason, but a reality. The one I was in love with didn't share his passion with me, and never would, though he didn't know it... And it was better that way. So that he wouldn't have to feel guilty, or take responsibility for this. Which he didn't have to.

Where was I? That was easier to guess than the first question. If I had tried to kill myself, and I wasn't dead, that must have meant someone found me, brought me to the hospital. _So you failed... Heehee. Haha. HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

The sound of my own voice ringing in my mind haunted me, giving me chills. But my body was so tired, possibly from the blood loos, that I couldn't move. _No. Yes. No. Yes! No! Oh yes! Yes yes yes!_ While I was soaked in grief and horror from the reality that I failed to terminate myself and Sly Blue, I could feel his sinister joy.

But lastly, who was this, with his fingers running through my hair? The light in the hospital was so blindingly bright, I had to squeeze my eyes shut again, when they shot open after waking up. "Oi."

At that voice, the last flash of my memory was placed back in order, and now I knew everything. The person whom I had been pondering all about since Platinum Jail was brought down, and was now playing smoothly with my messy blue hair, was none other than Noiz.


	2. Chapter 2

I could only blink, from where I lay on the hospital bed. Just stay motionless, as frozen as a corpse, while Noiz sat there stroking my hair. It was somehow soothing, yet I felt bad for what I had to do to wind up here in the first place. My limbs refused to obey my brain's orders, so I simply lay, body feeling scarce of energy and blood. The light in the room shone down brightly, reflecting off the white floor, blank walls, and my skin, all too bright for me to have my eyes completely open.

Despite the lack of power in my drained muscles, I managed to move my lips, tongue and jaw to hoarsely whisper "Noiz... The lights..." It hurt my face all over, just having to say those words. My lips were chapped, blood surfacing through the tiny wounds on the dryness of my lips. I couldn't see him, as I had to keep my eyes mostly closed to sheath my vision from the blinding brightness. I sensed him nod, heard him get off the chair, and flicked off the switch before returning next to me. "Ari... gatou." I thanked him.

For a few seconds, I waited silently before I could open my eyes, and look at him. With his arms, and mine, he helped sit me up on the bed. It took some time before the blood flowed back down through my nerves, into my limbs, so I could move properly again. I felt more awake, and there was a sharp sting in my arms. It made sense, considering those were where I cut myself most, where the wounds were deepest. But ignoring it, I studied the sight before me.

Strawberry blond hair, shortly cropped and messy. Pale skin, struck all over with little silver piercings, and chartreuse green eyes. My body, scarce in blood, couldn't handle the adrenaline racing around from just looking at such a sight. The man I loved. He was beautiful as ever, and it was one of the last things I had expected to see before me when I could feel myself blacking out. "How long has it been?" I asked him.

"Two days." That voice, same as ever, deep but soft. "Clear said something about hearing his _master_ yelling at someone. That kid rushed to your bathroom, where he heard your voice. Fuck man, I can only imagine him being scared shit-less after seeing you in a bloody tub." He closed his eyes, and let out a deep sigh. I looked down at my hands, balled into sweaty fists at my lap. At that moment, I heard Noiz stand up, and he gripped my shoulders, head tilted down so he could look into my eyes. There, his voice was deep as always, but his tone was shaking with wrath. "Why'd you do it?" His glowing green orbs were stern, boring into me.

I managed to respond under my hoarse breaths, "Sly Blue."

At my answer, his eyes widened, and his mouth was half open. Letting go, he sat back down in his seat. I knew he was still a bit angry, but he was letting me continue. "His presence's becoming more apparent. Two months ago, granny said I was sleep-talking. Clear said the more I used scrap, the more different I was becoming from the 'master' he knew. I've also hung out with Koujaku here and there, since we all came back from Platinum Jail. But he's said I've dozed off a couple times while we were together, and I've said some weird things. Things about destroying the world, destroying myself. I don't remember this, of course. Mink's said the same things have happened, only he could tell it wasn't really me because my vocal cords were working differently from a normal person's."

When I told him all of that, I turned back to him. "You've stopped challenging me to play Rhyme. There must've been episodes of Sly Blue coming back as well, isn't there?"

My mind was racing around with flustered confusion, as every second passed while I looked at him longer and longer. Did this man not have feelings for me? Or did he feel the same? Was he only teasing me, belittling me when he gave me that kiss at my shop? Because nothing happened between us romantically, ever since we all came back from Platinum Jail.

_Agh!_ God, It all irritated me so goddamn much.

* * *

Noiz's POV

When he asked me the question, I knew I couldn't keep that a secret from him anymore. Rather, there was no real _point_ in doing so. "Yeah."

I took off my hat, suddenly feeling hot. It was strange, having these senses back after Aoba helped me near the end of Platinum Jail. Looking back at the older man, "What happened in the two days I was out?" His golden brown eyes twinkled with curiosity.

For a split second, I found that agitating...ly adorable. I felt my face heat instantly, and looked away to hide it. But nonetheless, I had to answer him. "You were brought to the hospital for the first day. The rest of your stay here had a lot of operations and surgery to stitch back the deepest cuts. Everything else should be healing by now, it's what the doctors are saying."

Calming down my heated head, I faced Aoba again, but only to find that it riled me up once more. Noticing his messy blue hair spread out in every direction... _Snap out of it_. I had to remind myself. I continued furthermore. "Your granny visited you both yesterday and this morning. So did everyone. We all heard about it from Clear just a few hours after he found you."

"I see." Aoba responded.

"You know what, that's not important. What's more important is your reason for getting into this in the first place."

"But I already told you..." I stood up again, putting my hat down on the bedside table, so both my hands were free. "The reason I-" He began, but I cut him off, one hand gripping the front of his hospital clothing, pulling him closer to me. There, I did something I thought I'd never be able to do after hearing about his attempt.

* * *

Aoba's POV

I was about to re-explain, to calm down Noiz. "But I already told you, -" At that instant, his right arm planted itself against the wall behind me. Gasping quickly in shock, I looked back to see what he was about to do, but his left arm grabbed my chin and faced him first. There, he leaned in, cutting me off with a gentle but sudden kiss.

_?!_

I closed my eyes, shocked but already wishing it wouldn't end. It didn't feel like real life, almost like I was under some kind of delusion. This couldn't be. It was too good to be real. But it was reality, and god, I'd never felt so happy in my entire life.

His lips were soft and warm, and overlapping with mine again and again. We didn't have to part our lips, and it already felt deep. He was nipping on my top lip, lightly teasing me. Within seconds, my lips no longer felt chapped and dead, but soft and alive. My eyes were closed, but I opened them occasionally to check that it wasn't a dream.

God, _Noiz._ So did he really love me?

My hands snaked up, grabbing the back of his neck, fingers snaking up to grasp his blond hair. I couldn't forget to mention, how good his piercings felt against my lips. His snakebite piercings prodded a little at my lower lip, whenever he was at my upper one. Pulling away a little, a thin string of sliver was made between our mouths. But after giving me a quick glance while we both came up for air, he came right back at me. This time, he told me.

"Open your mouth." He softly ordered me by my ear. I did so, eyes half open from the kiss. With a smirk, he parted his own lips and slipped his tongue right into the gap of my mouth, like he was filling me up. Tongue deep, tracing the roof of my mouth at first, I couldn't help but feel ticklish.

It made me let loose a high "_nn... mm!_"

By now, I was no longer the lifeless, weak, scrawny person that just awoke from a coma. It just felt like it never happened. My mouth was filled with his saliva and my own, completely mixed up until I couldn't tell which was which. I could feel him sucking on my lower lip, with a slight aggression as his teeth gently clamped onto it. My mouth was still half open, and from there, I moaned again. "Nng... Ah!"

Noiz's hands were now holding my face tightly, sometimes playing with my hair. Having nerves in them since birth, it felt ticklish of course. He let out a low, soft moan himself, after each moan that escaped my own lips.

But having the man I loved kiss me like this after awakening from a two day coma due to a failed suicide attempt... I couldn't think of a fate better than this.

When he pulled away from me, I realized we were both panting with lust. Noiz's eyes were glowing green, breaths hot and ragged. He was like a beast. "Will that do the trick?" His voice was calm, but I think if we went any further, he would've completely lost control.

I was confused as to what he tried to ask me. "What do you mean?"


	3. Chapter 3

Noiz's POV

"I mean, will that keep you from doing such a thing again? Will that take your mind off of Sly Blue?" My breaths and pulse were staggering, irregular.

"Ah!" That bluenette's voice suddenly rang with panic. "I- I... I'm sorry. I just didn't want to live being scared of the things he could do to you guys, especially you. Noiz, I... I like you. I like you goddammit!" Aoba practically shouted at me, face turning a bright shade of pink instantly at his own words. God, _fuck._ His adorable voice and reactions nearly pushed me off the edge to losing control again. My eyes widened when he confessed to me, though I almost knew all along. But what was he trying to say? Was he randomly just throwing out that fact at me? "I care about all of you, you're all my friends, but you. I love you. And ever since Sly Blue started showing up while I was unconscious more often... I just don't wanna risk having to lose any of you. Especially _you!_"

He pointed at me, index finger just inches away from my nose. Closing my eyes, I let out another deep sigh. "Wakattayo." I understood. "I finally understand why you did what you did. And I love you, too. I thought you knew, silly." I took his pointing index finger and put it in between my lips.

"Ah!" I think I must've took Aoba by shock, because his golden eyes widened at that. Goddamn, he was adorable. I was tempted to tease him some more, and I bit down gently on that finger, giving it a quick lick it as I did so.

"I thought you knew. I wish you did, sooner. Shit wouldn't have had to come down to this, if you knew. Because then you could've told me about all of it, and I could've taken care of that Sly Blue business. Baka." I kissed his finger and flicked his forehead as I did so.

"Ngh!" He winced, eyes squeezed shut as I flicked him. "Gomen, Noiz." He apologized to me. "But..."

"But what?" I asked him, sitting back down.

"I wanna know. What do you think the others would think about... Us, like, _together_?" was he still half-asleep from his coma or something? He's been with me forever, no, _we_'ve been sticking together for too long, before and after Platinum Jail. I thought he'd knew how my mind worked by now.

"You think I'd care what they think?" I flicked his head again. Doing so, I playfully bit his finger. "You helped me get these senses back, so now I have them, and _you_. As long as both stay in my life, I don't give a fuck what anyone else would think. I love you," I leaned in to give Aoba a kiss on his lips again, giving him a quick lick after doing so.

"Ngh!" His face turned red. It never ceased to amuse me, how reactive my Aoba was. Well, at least he was mine _now._

"Baka." I teased him.

"I don't wanna hear that from the younger guy who got into fights before!" that response was so like him. He laughed, as I simply snickered.

"Come on, it's time to tell the doctor and the others you're back. Let's get you out of the hospital."

* * *

- after getting discharged from the hospital -

Aoba's POV

I let out a huge sigh as I flopped back onto the couch at my home. It was so strange. I never expected him to have fallen right back in love with me.

Gazing over at Noiz who had followed me home after he helped discharge me from the hospital, I cocked my head sideways and started thinking.

What did he see in me? I mean, I knew what I wanted from him, why I loved him. But all I did was just open him up to the world a little more. Was that really enough?

He sense my gaze, whipping his head over at me from my left, as both his hands were rooted to the couch by his sides. As his head swung over, the pom poms on his hat swung around in the air. I almost giggled at how cute he looked.

"What?" His voice was deep, and inquisitive.

"I was just thinking. I mean, it was just strange. You, falling in love with me. I didn't expect that. I didn't know that both of us... Swung that way." My gaze slowly glided down to his feet. Come to think of it, there was quite a distance between us right now on the couch.  
His eyes closed, hiding those golden brown orbs. Reopening them, he listened to me continuously. "It just really surprised me. Even I didn't know about myself. Not until after platinum jail, when I kept thinking about how I held you by me as we lay down in that room, the day we planned to get to Toue. Remember?" He nodded.

I had no more words for further expression on what went on in my mind.

I looked up, when I heard the rustling of his clothes getting up from the couch. Was he going to walk away? But he only or up to sit in the spot right next to me. That must mean he noticed the distance too.

His right leg touched my left, and I instantly got hot thinking about it. I noticed his arm snaked up and took off his hat.

Something was going to happen. Shit always got real, whenever he took off his hat.

"Well, lots of shit happened that we didn't expect. We found out about that kid, Clear, being a robot. Koujaku and Ryuuhou, Mink and his homeland. Me loving you is just one of those unexpected things." He said with his usual calm voice. It was soft, deep, and it even calmed me.  
So nothing was wrong. Oh. I sighed out relief.

"You're right." I smiled helplessly.

"Besides. You helped me with that power. You got my sensations back. You helped me. Talk me out. Why the hell wouldn't I be attached to you after that?" My smile grew even wider. I looked at the ground. God, I was so silly. I should've known that. But man. I'm so calm now. I thought something was gonna happen-

"… Mm!" A pair of lips overlapped against mine. I guess I calmed down too soon. Looking up, he snaked a hand behind my head, grasping my hair.

Noiz's eyes were closed, looking as if he was deep in slumber. But his lips were lively, moving faster and smoother by the passing moments. They kept pushing into my mouth, and his tongue piercing made clinking sounds


	4. Chapter 4

Aoba's POV

As I lay back, whole body pinned to the sofa, Noiz's face hovered only inches away from mine. I couldn't see what was happening below on my lower body, as he was on all fours and all that came into my field of vision were the beautiful chartreuse green eyes that locked gazes with mine, clouded with lust. God, I was _so fucking glad_ that granny wasn't going to be home until much later. We had roughly about four hours, at most.

But he didn't kiss me, not yet. He was watching me pinned submissively below him, as he rolled up my shirt with his right hand, exposing my chest fully. It made me realize, while we were kissing earlier, he had slipped my jacket off somehow without me noticing onto the floor beside. Damn, he was a sneaky bastard. "h...ah!"

I gasped in surprise, and embarrassment. My face was instantly warm, and only Noiz knew how red I probably was, which only made things even more embarrassing for me. Unable to take it, I whipped my head to look at my left, away from him, as my long blue hair covered my face.

"Look at me." His voice was soft, but the pressure his finger put into tweaking my nipple was so strong that it brought my face to look at him on its' own.

"Ah! Itai..." It hurt, but at the same time, the sensation left me speechless, and I could only depend on him to progress further. Forcing the shirt off of me, both his hands were on my chest now.

"You're so... warm." He said with the same hushed tone. That was right, he had just gotten his senses back so he could feel sensations like touching, temperature, and everything. Like everyone else, so he could feel what I felt. How could I forget that?

His eyes lingered all over my now exposed upper body, and his hands were following every trace he laid eyes on. "... Hn!... H..." My breathing quickened at how ticklish it felt, his fingers feeling me up. They followed my stomach muscles, up my ribs, my sides, stroking back down to my hips... Only to return to my chest. But his left hand stayed, the right one snaking up to my face.

Cupping my cheek, his thumb stroking my face, and fingers halfway into my hair, he was giving me a romantic look as if adoring my face. It made me happy to see him smiling like this. For a while, we stayed like this, and it felt like I was in a trance, just gazing at each other.

"Noiz..." I called out to him with a quieter tone than usual.

"Nani?" He responded, still faintly smiling.

"Ureshii. Ore wa, Noiz ga suki dayo." I answered him, feeling a bit dorky. But those words hopefully meant something to him, because he was blushing a little, which was quite a rare sight to see.

"Aoba..." He muttered under his breath. Have I mentioned it was also quite rare that he ever called out my name?

But there was no more time to think, when he came down on my chest and began devouring me with that lukewarm mouth. His tongue flicked around everywhere it came in contact with, as he took my nipple in my mouth. "Nu...! Ah! Iya..." I hated this embarrassment, but noises were coming out on their own from my mouth. Goddammit! My body was betraying my brain's commands with every move.

Noiz's hands moved in different directions, while his right hand caressed my hair and face, his other one was going down somewhere particularly _low._ In fact, so low, that I nearly jolted when he firmly grabbed my manhood. "Ba-baka! Noiz- Ah!" He lodged his knee in between my legs, gently putting pressure on my weak spot.

"Don't lie to me, you're enjoying this." A small grin surfaced by the corners of his pierced lips, and god, did I ever feel so cornered in my life.

"Shaddup..." I pouted. Looking away, I heard the rustling of his clothes, and immediately glanced back at him to see what he planned next. "Noiz...?" My eyes widened, as I realized it meant _shit was getting intense_ as he took off his shirt. With both his shirt and hat off, we were half naked, with one _lying on top of the other. So closely._

"Well, if you don't wanna answer me, that's fine..." Both his hands were off my body now, planted on the sofa by my sides.

"What are you- Hnn- Aaah!" He pressed himself against my body, pushing into both my nipples and cock. I hadn't realized how hard they had become until now.

"Because at least, your body will always be honest with me." He was now fully smirking, pulling off my jeans.

"You big bully." God, _damn _it! Perhaps I could win if it was a verbal match. But with the physical *cough*especially sex*cough* he was definitely on top. I pouted at that.

"Correction: I'm _your_ bully." Damn, even _I_ was chuckling at that. But it didn't matter, as we both closed our eyes, kissing each other in our smiles._  
_

My hands rose to grab a hold of his face, press it hard against mine as we locked lips. His tongue was only getting stronger as they kept pushing in to fill up the space in my mouth. (At this point I was glad I had a nose to breathe through)

As it did so, so were his hip movements, rubbing up and down against me. It made me all the more aware that the only one with proper pants on was him. God, his chest was so hot, skin against skin. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Oi." I opened my eyes to his voice.

"Eh? Uwah!" He scooped me up with both his arms.

Within moments, he had somehow held me up, trod up the stairs, go into my room, locked the door and drop me onto my bed.

I felt his hands rip off my underwear from me. "H...!" He grabbed ahold of my hard cock, quickly slid it into his mouth. I was going to say something like it was going to fast, but I couldn't. It felt so good that my body had stopped me, almost as if he planned it. "Nng, ahh! Noi- Ah, aaahh! It feels... Ah! So... Goo- Haa!" My breaths were going too fast. It felt too good, feeling myself slide into the depths of his mouth. God, he was good at this. His mouth tightened around my cock, and the way his tongue was taunting me was too much. Bobbing his head up and down, I found myself crying out loud, back arching and dropping, twitching from the pleasure. He was torturing me, and I fucking loved it.

"Noiz- Agh!" My breaths were now ragged and I was falling apart. I could only lie back, as his hand even reached up and oh _fuck!_ He knew my body all too well, as it arched to his pinching my hard nipple. Both my lower half and upper half were now his. At this rate, I couldn't last much longer.

"Ah, agh! Oh... Fuck- _Noiz!_" I warned him.

"You gonna come?"

"Yes!" I was on the very edge to falling apart. Completely.

"Fucking come for me."

"Agh, Noiz-! Hng- Aaah!..." I felt a whole wave of pleasure crash into me, into my chest, mind, all around, making my knees buckle while I was laid back, and my toes curled to it.

My body was exhausted from it, but my mind wanted more. While my body was now limp, and sprawled out, he bent over my sweat-covered body and kissed my lips. Tears streaming lightly, I kissed him back, putting his face in both my hands.

I got up, and the sight of him shirtless, still unfinished before me, made my energy come right back. I laid him back, so he lay against the wall behind my bed, sitting up on the mattress. It was his turn.


	5. Chapter 5

Aoba's POV:

As he lay before me, a mischievous smirk peeking from the corners of those pierced lips, I unbuckled his belt. His trousers rustled clearly to my ears as I took out his length. The bedsprings creaked as I went atop and kneeled over him.

He snaked a hand into my hair, grabbing it gently at the roots. Noiz's eyes gave me a look as though he was encouraging me. Tightly grabbing it, I immediately began pumping it up and down with my hand. "Unh..." He didn't let out as much noise as I did, but even a small moan from his lips aroused me, and I got hard all over again.

When I felt prepared enough, I neared my face to his length, and took it in my mouth. "H-!" I could tell that for a moment, his breaths were quickened. Somehow his reactions prompted me on, arousing me to see him like this. It was significant, the difference between blowing and getting blowed. I felt the pulsing heat rise gradually as my mouth closed around his length. Bobbing my head up and down, I put my tongue into it as I tasted him, licked him, teased him while I sucked. "It feels good..." His face was a pale shade of pink.

As I quickened the sucking, I felt his piercings rub harder and rougher against my tongue. It added to the sensation, and wet sounds began to escape my mouth. It felt nice to still have his hand gently resting in my hair. Within moments, his other hand brought himself up, propping himself on his elbow. Slightly confused, I took my mouth off of him to take a look at his face. "Eh...? Nani... Ah!" I was scooped up by him again, and he re-positioned me so I had my back against the wall. "Noiz...?!"

Peering down, his dick was rock hard, standing out from the opening of his trousers. With a bit of force, he pulled my legs apart and I was exposed. Being completely naked while Noiz was technically still half clothed, my face flared up in a heat at that. I was so embarrassed I could die. "Uwah- Noiz!" I was about to shut my legs, but he held them tightly.

He smirked, deliberately staring at my length. Eyes returning to me, his smirk grew even wider. "Don't have to be so embarrassed, kitten." Putting two fingers to his mouth, he coated them thinly in saliva first, before slowly putting them through my entrance.

"N... Nu- Ah..." My eyes squeezed shut, as I took him in for the first time. It hurt a little, but simultaneously it felt so damn good. How was this even...

With each push, I could feel him get deeper, and it felt less painful. When he realized my reactions were showing less signs of pain, he stopped. "!" I noticed I was suddenly feeling deprived of the feeling from his fingers, the pleasure cut off. Realizing how I was thinking, I blushed at my own thoughts. How could I be thinking like this!?

Suddenly, his grasp on me was firm, completely pushing my back into the wall even harder. Putting his mouth in front of mine, as if preparing to kiss, I knew what was about to happen.

"Nn... ! U- a-ah-ha...!" A slightly suffocated moan emerged from my throat. He was slowly pushing his way in. It wasn't painful, just a bit tight, and I was getting a bit sensitive. Noiz's eyes widened at my reactions, sharply eyeing me all over. Watching me from my pleasure-contorted face, down my neck, collarbones, chest, abdomen, my arousal, then back to my eyes. Smirking, it told me he was getting rather excited, which made me sort of relieved.

"Tight..." He muttered under his breath. When he was all the way in, he was kneeling with me on his lap, my legs opened for him. "Daijoubu?" His voice was soft as usual, but clouded with lust. I could only manage a nod, as I was panting relentlessly. "Ugokuyo."

He began moving, slowly, as his right hand reached up to pinch my nipple, while the other began to jack me off. "H... Ah- Agh!" It was no use, trying to hold my voice down. He only increased the stimulus, as his movements quickened. My legs began to wrap around his back, and I threw my head up, back, nearly hitting it against the wall, had it not been for his right hand that reached behind.

He was holding me, like he was protective. His piercings were too much, dragging and shoving up against my inner walls. "Hah... ha..." my breaths grew ragged, as he went at a medium speed, pushing into me. He rocked me back and forth, still jacking me off.

When I hands around his neck tightened, holding him close so our chests nearly touched and we were mouth to open mouth, he took his hand off my cock. It provoked me even more, as it rubbed against his abs. I was melting, and the time that passed by didn't matter anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Noiz's POV:

Goddamn, it was tight. Thrusting into him, I could feel myself slowly near the edge. Here he was, this beautiful bluenette writhing lustfully before me, helplessly pinned against the wall. How cute could he get?

"Ah! Noiz! Hah... A-"

Aoba was losing control with the screaming and moaning. I liked that. Alright, stop with the ogling, and _focus_. The urge to make him come was overtaking me. Thrusting deeper at the same pace, I tried to focus on where he felt it most. If I recall, I think it was just a little deeper... A little more over there-

"Ngah! Ahh! Fuck!"

My thoughts were suddenly disrupted with a powerful moan, and a jolt as his chest hit mine, his arms flung around my neck. Aoba's whole body twitched, and I looked back up at his face. Eyes squeezed shut, his expression showed he was really feeling it.

"Around here?" I said loudly, and in response, I got a few quick nods. He was feeling it so much that he couldn't even speak. _Perfect_.

With that, I made sure to hit the same spot every time I thrusted into him. "N-Noi, z! Aaah..." He was mewling, his voice getting thinner and hoarse with adrenaline. Definitely, he was enjoying it, which kind of made me glad. So much was pouring out of his tip, dripping onto my stomach.

"Sexy..." I said through my frantic panting, his arms and legs closing in tighter on my back.

My thoughts were spinning out of control, melting in my head. I didn't care what could happen later, I just loved him so much. He was pushing me off the edge, but I knew at least that there was surely nothing wrong with loving him, and having him love me. I could lose control right here and now, and it wouldn't matter, because I knew that unlike the filthy scum out there who had aimed for me for profit purposes, he was going to be by my side.

* * *

Almost an hour. We had been getting each other off and making love for just that long.

He lay on the bed next to me, the lights turned out. All I did was lay next to him, propped up by an elbow to study his figure in the dark. _Beautiful_ wasn't a word I could use to describe the man I was in love with. The balcony door still open by a creak, the streetlights moved across the room from the traveling cars. From time to time, parts of his body appeared more visible in the light, and I grew a little impatient to just touch him.

Moving over, closer to him on the bed, I lifted an arm over to hold him in the dim silence of the room, and gladly, he responded with a smile, looking at me. "Noiz?"

"Hm?"

"I'm… Still a bit confused."

"About what, kitten?"

"You know, us…" I frowned a bit when he said that, but I let him go on. My arm pulled him closer, so I was spooning him. "I mean, it's just hard to believe that I really got what I wanted, just like that."

"Yeah, I get what you mean. It was a bit different for me, I have to say. Because I liked you all along, and I knew that you understood my feelings but just didn't feel the same way, since we never talked about it. I didn't know you, yourself, had harbored feelings of your own for me."

"Well, I'm just glad it's over now." Aoba breathed out in relief. I could tell just from that one breath, that he had been suffering for so long. So, so long. A lot more than I had in these past couple of weeks. I guess, he'd been planning the suicide for a while now. Thank _fuck_, he failed.

"Noiz?" I realized he had called out to me while I was thinking deeply.

"Yeah?" I looked down at him, his face half buried in my chest.

"Goodnight."

I chuckled, simply kissing his head and holding his tiny hand in mine. "Goodnight, Aoba."

With that, my lids got heavier, as I slipped out of this world with Aoba in my arms. Enveloped in warmth.

* * *

**~Time lapse, a few months later into the relationship~**

Aoba's POV:

"Noiz, I really can't do this anymore." My voice was half weak like I was about to cry, as I turned away from him in shame, trudging up the stairs after just getting home with him from work.

"What do you mean, Aoba?" His tone was flustered, a hint of anger mixed with the confusion.

"It's just- I'm so fucking… Just. Frustrated with it all. I don't think I'll like what the others could think of us."

"Explain it to me." His voice was calm as usual, soft, but stern. "I really don't know what you mean."

I flopped on the bed; a petty way to avoid looking at him. His presence gave off a lingering feeling behind me, as he stood by the entrance of my room. Because my face was hidden, I couldn't see him, but his arms were crossed in my imagination. "I don't know what granny would say, if she found out we were gay. The others, too. Koujaku, Clear, Mink, Ren… I don't want to risk having to know what they think of me anymore. If they find out, I'm sure they'd lose their respect for me. Their image of me would change, for sure."

My mouth was just spurting out words that were only half true. I didn't know what they'd think of me… If they found out that not only was I gay, but if they found out there was the possibility that I'd lose control and destroy everything. Sly Blue hadn't completely disappeared. Just a couple weeks ago, I had a massive headache, which lead me to collapsing. I woke up where I was after some time, realizing everything wasn't as safe as I thought. All that came to my heart was fear and paranoia, my chest fluttering on the inside, so unable to relax. The blood rushed around so much I felt a sheet of sweat form on my back, neck, hands, and feet. This anxiety was enveloping me everywhere.

I waited for Noiz to reply, but all I heard was a rough click of his tongue. _Damn it, now he was really pissed off. I knew I shouldn't have told him._ Changing my position, I sat in a ball by the corner of my bed, hugging my knees to my chest. But as my eyes finally met his figure, a sense of panic rose to me. The voice. _Destroy. Let me out. Destroy. Destroy. I want to break things. I want to watch them shatter to millions of pieces, feel the chaos spread. _Sly Blue was here again, and Noiz was coming over.

"Don't come over!" I suddenly scrambled back in surprise. God knows what could've happened, had I not said that to him. Sly Blue was never predictable. It had been months, and not only had I started feeling the pressure of hiding in the closet, but now I was really sure that the consequences were ready to attack me. This pressure, fear and discord in my feelings were what caused Sly Blue to resurface. But other than that, Noiz was mad at me, and the reality of that stung my chest.

"I'm not going to hit you." He was calm again. But his eyes said otherwise. His body just backed up the look he was giving me, as he moved in closer, raising a hand to my neck. Yet, this wasn't the only thing that panicked me. If he came any closer, Sly could make an entrance. After all, he was much stronger than I was, when it came to taking over minds, including my own.

"D-Don't touch me!" I yelled, and tears sprang to my eyes. The pain of my tear ducts opening up sent a sharp strain on the muscles around my eyes, as those tears began to show. Crying, of course, was never a good feeling, from start to the end. Both my arms were propped helplessly behind me, my knees huddled up once again. My position was vulnerable. Was I just going crazy from the fear? The reality was, what I told him was true, but to cover up for another truth.

Sly Blue was coming back. To think that he had disappeared… _Let me take over. Let me destroy and break everything. Everyone._ Shit, his voice just entered my consciousness. I realized the distress and anxiety in my chest right now was another way of awakening Sly Blue.

"…!" A sudden shock of skin to skin contact snapped my senses back. With a gasp, my face sensed that Noiz's hand had already touched my left cheek, but it wasn't a slap to the face, or a sucker punch to the jaw. He was holding me… gently. "Noi… z?"

But before my eyes could finish gliding their way from his extended arm, to his face, it zoomed into my vision on its own. Then it hit me at the last second before our lips touched, that I realized what he was doing. He wasn't… Mad at me? "Mm… Mmmh…"

A moan of pleasure and pure confusion resided, washing away the havoc lacing itself in my brain and heart. Pushing in, his moist tongue slid in through my tightly sealed lips, and the kiss grew more lush. Letting down my walls, my muscles loosened, as did my mouth, and I let him into me completely. "Hmm… Ah…"

He abruptly ended the kiss, pulling away and I suddenly felt deprived of him. Empty. "Noiz… Nande…?" I needed to know why.

"That's not it, isn't it?"

"Eh?"

"What you told me earlier… About fearing what they all think of us. That's not it."

"…!" My eyes widened a bit, eyebrows tensing from my numbed state from the kiss. How had he seen through me?

"Surprised that I read through you?"

"Ah!" Two fingers grabbed my nose, teasingly. "L- let go!" It sounded more like '_et oh'_ since my nostrils were closed off.

"It's not like you're the only person who's noticed it. He's come back, hasn't he?" He asked me, letting go of my nose.

I nodded.


End file.
